1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting structure for a shielding shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-196198 discloses a connector device with a shield for shielding high-frequency noise. This connector device has a connector and a shielding shell assembly. The connector is to be attached to a case that has a motor inside. The shielding shell assembly is made of metal and covers the connector. The shielding shell is composed of first and second shielding shells that are connected to each other. Both shielding shells are made of a metal plate using a metal flat plate material as a base material.
The first shielding shell is shield-connected to the case of the device and covers a rear part of the connector in a connecting direction with a mating connector. The second shielding shell covers a front part of a housing. Two contact pieces in the form of leaf springs are provided on a rear end portion of the second shielding shell and come into contact with the first shielding shell so that the second shielding shell is shield-connected to the case of the device via the first shielding shell.
The first and second shielding shells of the above-described connector device are in contact at only two points. Thus, shielding performance of the second shielding shell may be insufficient. As a countermeasure, it may be thought to prepare a separate metal plate made of aluminum die cast that would be connected electrically conductively to the case of the device. The two shielding shells then could be shield-connected to the case of the device via this metal plate. Specifically, the second shielding shell is shield-connected to the case of the device via the metal plate by providing the metal plate with bolt fastening portions. Bolts then are used to fasten the second shielding shell to these bolt fastening portions, thereby delivering sufficient shielding performance in the second shielding shell. However, a method for producing the metal plate by aluminum die cast has higher production cost than a method for producing a metal plate by press-working a metal flat plate material. Further, the bolt fastening operations increase as the number of contacts increases and hence production costs increase.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve shielding performance.